New Light
by CrazyAsOrange
Summary: After the battle between Dark and Krad three years ago, Daisuke believes everything has gone back to normal...until everything changes. Dark returns and a new love surfaces. Yaou mainly SatoDai
1. Chapter 1

I heard the alarm going off somewhere in my room. It had began becoming increasingly difficult to find the motivation to get out of bed in the morning. It was hard to believe that not even three years ago, I would wake up to the sound of the alarm clock, Dark's voice and a gut feeling that something amazing was going to happen. I really missed hearing his voice, I missed thinking that life was more exciting than most people thought it was. I was afraid to believe that those memories would fade.

And then the rest of the day went on.

I took a seat near the back of the classroom after greeting my friends. Risa and Riku had stopped talking much to me after Riku and I ended our relationship. It wasn't that anything bad happened, the spark just faded. It was as if the feelings I felt for her had been misplaced, as if they belonged to someone else.

I heard a chair pulled out next to me and felt a familiar presence. I couldn't help myself to turn around quickly. I felt my mouth drop. Satoshi Hiwitari smiled back at me.

"Long time no see Niwa"

"Yea, no kidding" I smiled back at him. He had left almost two years ago to go to London. After his fathers death, he had to attend to a few affairs outside of the country. "How was London?". Satoshi closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"It was nice though" he looked over to me and smiled "It did not contain the same charms that this town holds". I felt my face turn red and quickly turned back to my desk, occupying myself with the papers that had been passed out. He couldn't have seriously meant...

"I understand that. No place like home right?" he smiled

"I suppose you could say that".

The teacher walked to the front of the room and started lecturing about today's topic. I scribbled down a few notes but found it almost impossible to pay attention. I glanced over to Satoshi and felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't realize how much I had missed him. He was completely absorbed in the lesson, the model student. He glanced over and smirked

"Something bothering you?" he asked. I felt my face turn red, I hadn't realized I was staring.

" I I am just happy you are back" I was relieved to hear the bell ring. It could have been a very awkward moment.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I didn't see Satoshi often, a few times in passing but only then. I was happy to see we had the same lunch period though. I waved him over as I seen him entering the lunchroom.

"It is rather loud in here don't you think?" Satoshi said as he walked towards me.

"Yea, I can barely hear myself think." I said while standing up.

"Do you want to go outside for a while then?" I nodded

"That would be a good idea". We walked past the other students on our way outside. I seen Risa and Riku shooting me a few odd glances but shook it off. We took a seat under one of the trees.

"So, is everything taken care of now?" Satoshi nodded

"Yes, it took longer than I had expected. I am glad it is settled" we talked easily for a while. It was like he had never left. I stared off into space for a while as a comfortable silence fell over us. It was so odd. I hadn't spoken to Satoshi since Dark had left. I had been worried that after the two angels were sealed away, there would be no spark to continue our relationship. Friendship I quickly corrected myself. I broke out of my revere when I felt Satoshi tense up next to me. I looked over quickly and seen a look of pain take over his face.

"Satoshi, whats wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and pushed my hand away as he rose to his feet.

" I am fine Niwa" He leaned his hand against the tree and took a breath. "I must be getting sick, nothing to worry about". He smiled weakly, trying to back up his words.

"Let me take you to the nurses office" Satoshi shook his head

"No that is fine. I feel much better" he began walking back towards the school. "We should get back in, no need to be late for class right?" I nodded and jogged to catch up with him.

"Right" he frowned

"There was something I had meant to ask you" he paused "Oh yes, there is a new exhibit opening at the art museum. Would you like to see it with me sometime this week?" I nodded

"Yea, I was just looking into it yesterday. Do you want to go on friday?" Satoshi nodded

"That sounds fine to me" We spoke a few more words and parted ways to go to the rest of our classes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I returned home that evening and walked through the living room to get to my room. Years prior, I would have had to fight for my life to walk that two meter stretch to my room. Now it was like any other house. I tossed my backpack on my chair and flopped down onto the bed. I crossed my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe how nostalgic I was feeling today. I grabbed my calender

"Still two days till friday?" I crossed my hands over my hands. The anxious feelings bouncing around me almost made me feel like how I felt when I use to have feelings for Ms. Harada.

'Hey Daisuke, long time no see' I frowned. Was I replaying the scene with Satoshi in my mind without knowing?

'Are you saying I sound like that creep?' I heard the familiar voice continue. It was a voice that had become more like a dream than a memory. But whose was it....

"Dark?!?" I jumped up

'Bingo' he laughed

" how?" my mind was reeling. He laughed again

'I am asking myself the same thing. Am I sensing some feelings of unrequited love?' I froze

"No, I mean I don't like Ms. Harada..." I frowned and thought over everyone I knew

'I think you are lying' he said in a sing song voice.

"I don't love anyone!" I screamed

'You might want to think that over again. The artwork will start waking up anytime now, so you better figure out who you love and how I can get control'

Despite his taunting manners and this increasingly awkward situation, I couldn't be happier that Dark was back.

I heard my phone going off on the other side of the room.

'Is it you're girlfriend?' he sneered as I walked to retrieve my phone.

"I already told you I do not have a- oh it's Hiwitari" I flipped open my phone. "Hello Hiwitari"

"Hello Niwa, I was calling about the art museum. There is an exclusive preview of the show tonight. I was wondering if you would like to reschedule the visit to this evening." I heard his calm voice on the other line. My face flushed red and I felt my heart racing

" that sounds great!" I blushed harder hearing my voice crack

"Alright that is good then. I will pick you up around eight. I will see you then Niwa" I heard the line go dead. I closed the phone slowly, still smiling.

'No way' I heard Dark nearly whisper before he broke out laughing 'You love Satoshi!' I fell off the bed this time

"What?!? No I don't!" Despite my words I felt a familiar drowning feeling. I felt my body turn to face the mirror and seen Dark reflected back, smiling.

'I knew it. Not judging, just sayin'". He shook his head "Though I must say, you could do so much better than him"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dark this isn't fair!" I shouted at him as if it would make any sort of difference.

"Not fair huh? How do you figure?" I paused. What kind of question was that? Well, what kind of statement had I made?

"Awhh don't worry Daisuke, you know the routine. It won't be as awkward of a transition." Dark looked around the room and laughed. "Wow you sure haven't changed much have you?" I looked around the room as well. It was kind of embarrassing to think of it. It had been so long since he had last seen me, and I hadn't even changed the color of my walls let alone had any sort of huge development in my personality.

"Oh wow you're right." I sighed. Everyone else had grown up since then. I heard Dark laugh

"Hey that's a compliment. I wouldn't want you to change...well not much anyway. I would like you to change to where you don't like that Hikari kid." I heard the teasing tone in his voice.

"I don't like him that way!" The words didn't even sound true to myself.

"Alright alright." He laughed "So I just came back by some sort of freak accident after that guy came back. Fair enough." I laughed with him. It really was great talking to him again. He had been my best friend for a year and I would have never believed how lonely my life would have been without him.

Everything was going great. I caught Dark up on what my relationship with Ms. Harada was like, my summer, my family and all of those small talk details. I was about to go to my desk to get out some of the materials I would need in order to finish my homework when I caught a glance of the clock. A quarter to eight. At first it didn't seem like any problem to me, but there was some sort of meaning to it in the back of my mind. Then, as it always seems to like to do, reality came slamming back in my face. I remembered I had a date...a meet up with Satoshi and he was going to be there in fifteen minutes!

I don't know how I managed it, but I was back in my own body wearing a nice outfit and completely prepared for the dat...hanging out. I hovered around my window waiting to see Satoshi. Every time a car drove by I expected it to be him. I almost felt like a little kid waiting for Santa on Christmas eve.

At around 8:05 I sat down on my couch assuming Satoshi had found something better to do that evening than spend it with me. It was no problem, I was used to my friends doing this. Saehara did it almost every time we were supposed to spend time together.

I turned to walk up the steps when I heard someone knocking at the door. I walked over to it slowly, not wanting to seem too anxious. I felt my heart pounding and it was all I could do to keep it together. I opened the door carefully and was greeted by Satoshi. I hoped if it was just the light contrasting with the colors on his face, but he looked even more pale than normal.

"Good evening Satoshi. Are you feeling alright?" Satoshi nodded

"I'm fine thank you. Sorry for being late. I had some other matters to take care of before I could come pick you up." I debated in my mind whether or not to ask him what he had to do but decided that would probably be too nosy and left it alone.

I followed Satoshi out to the limo and climbed in the back seat next to him. We were both silent for a few seconds. Not one of those comfortable silences, it was one of those tense silences while both of us waited for the other to say something. Or maybe it was a comfortable silence for him and I was the one over reacting. I had almost said something but worried if he was enjoying the silence that it would bother him if I started speaking.

'_You are going to have to speak eventually you know that right Daisuke?' _I jumped, having become accustomed to the silence.

"Is everything alright Daisuke?" I nodded hastily.

"Yea uh oh everything is uh fine I just shocked myself that's all." Satoshi smiled and looked at the seats.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was possible to shock yourself on leather." I felt my face turn read. What a stupid excuse I came up with! I was so caught up in scolding myself that I had not heard Satoshi speak.

"Niwa?" I looked up at him

"Oh I'm sorry. Uh what did you say?" He laughed.

"I said something seems to be on your mind this evening." I blushed again and looked down at my feet.

'_Just tell him how much you loooove him Daisuke' _I felt my face turn an even darker shade of red.

"I'm sorry. I. I don't know where my head is." I heard him laugh lightly to himself as the car came to a stop infront of the museum.

The exhibit was very nice. We both had a great time looking at the exhibits. We decided to take a walk around the park after we seen the exhibit. The night air was so nice and refreshing. We walked around in a comfortable silence this time. We took a seat next to the fountain. I stared up at the star filled sky and smiled.

"It looks so magnificent doesn't it?" Satoshi turned and looked me in the eyes

"Yes. It certainly does." I blushed and looked down at my feet. I know I was taking it the wrong way. I felt him tense up again next to me and looked over at him.

"Satoshi are you alright?" He rose to his feet and took a step back. "Satoshi?" I took a step towards him. He threw his arm out quickly and pushed me backwards sending me falling into the pool of water surrounding the fountain. I felt my head connect with the hard marble and closed my eyes, putting my hands to my head.

"Get away from me." He said angrily before turning and running off into the night. I stared after him guiltily. I must have said something wrong.

'_Oh great, just perfect.'_ I heard Dark say. I stood up from the fountain and stepped onto the dry sidewalk, my clothes completely soaked.

"It's fine Dark really. I am just a little-" Dark cut me off

'_No not that. You are so dense sometimes Daisuke!' _I frowned and yelled

"What is that supposed to mean?"

'_It looks like I am not the only one who came back'_

"What do you mean-" I froze realizing exactly what he meant. "Oh no...you can't mean." I put a hand to my mouth. I guess I had forgotten the downside of what happened last time Dark was here. It would mean Krad was back which would mean Satoshi was in danger.

A/N

Hey everyone! I am sorry for the late update. It's kinda been three months. Well I can explain, kinda. My laptop died because I killed it on accident. Yes, I have been convicted of laptop murder on the first degree!

Anyway sorry for the total yaoi block moment at the end. Darn that Krad...he is as evil as 4kids!


End file.
